Now I've found who I am
by pinkglassesxorangenails
Summary: Oneshot. What was going on in Mitchie's head during "This is me". Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **if I get enough reviews, I will continue this story.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything...at all. It all goes to Disney. Grrr. But I do own Joe Jonas...(mickey mouse shows up with a gun) KIDDING KIDDING!

**Song of Chapter: This is me- Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas 33 (duh) **

* * *

_Mitchie's POV_

* * *

_**x3**_

* * *

The music played it was the backup Caitlyn had created. I can do this. I nervously counted the measures before I began the song. The short instrumental break before...

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world what I've got to say but I have this dream bright inside if me..." I sang nervously. I finally turned around trying to give the best stage performance I've ever done.

Just imagine everyone loving the music. Just imagine that not all of camp rock hated you.

My hands were sweating as always when I was there. On stage. By myself.

I was afraid the microphone would slip out of my hands.

I was afraid of tripping.

I was afraid of the booing that was coming up soon...after my song.

I was afraid of Shane telling me more of what I deserved.

For lying to him, and hiding that I was the girl. I acted as if I didn't know but I had heard his voice in that room. His perfect voice. His voice seemed that he never stop singing, like every time he talked, he was hitting the perfect note.

"This is meeee." I seem to execute the notes well. I was getting into it. The confidence consumed me. Then something dawned on me. Oh no. This is the part I was dreading. I didn't have this written...maybe I should just let it be an instrumental break. Yeah-awkward silence of me standing. Wonderful.

It was all a blur. All I heard next was

"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you" My emotions were consumed with instant happiness then thousands of questions and anger and and...I wanted to scream.

"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you,

I gotta find you" I joined in on gotta find you. My face was devoured by a huge geeky smile. I wanted to cry tears of endless joy. He was so into the music. So devoted into continuing the song. I wanted to kiss him; I saw my life flash before my eyes with...him.

That's when I figured out...

I don't just like him...

I think I'm in love with him.

And I had totally screwed things up.

No. No. NO. That's crazy. I'm sixteen. I'm not in love.

"The song inside of me" He sung perfectly. I added with tears of joy.

"This is me." He closed his eyes while he sung.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head" I smiled.

"Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me" We sung together. We looked at each other.

I had a feeling. All was forgiven.

And I felt that the love I felt for him...may be mutual.

Now I've found, who I am

_All because of him._

_**x3**_

* * *


	2. Sequel news

**The sequel is UPPPPP!**

**It is called **

****

**x N A M E x G A M E S x**

**hehehe.**

**

* * *

**************

Trailer

**What happens when you date a rockstar?**

**_Shows Mitchie turning on tv_**

**What happens when you know something is wrong?**

**_Mitchie mom shows her the picture of Shane and Yvonne kissing._**

**What happens when you're world falls apart?**

**_Shows Mitchie crying in the girls bathroom_**

**What happens when you find somebody else?**

**_Shows Mitchie smiling and talking to a boy_**

**Starring**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**_Look I don't care what you're excuse is. I've moved on._**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

**_It's all a mistake a huge misunderstanding!_**

**Chelsea Staub as Yvonne Veron**

**_You chose me, Shaney! What part don't you understand?_**

**Nick Jonas as Nate **

**_He's not going to talk._**

**&**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason**

**_Ow...Ow...Ow..._**

**The Summarrrrry**

* * *

**Shane is caught kissing his ex-girlfriend Yvonne.**

**Mitchie doesn't believe the rumors at first.**

**Mitchie ends up upset and depressed.**

**But maybe does Mitchie have a chance to move on?**

**Or will her and Shane get back together?**

**Find Out in**

****

**x N A M E x G A M E Sx**


End file.
